


Lets Go For A Walk

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared's dog-sitter cancels at the last minute Jensen volunteers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Go For A Walk

  


Jensen didn't know when it happened. He just knew that one day he woke up, went to work and realized that he was in love with his best friend. As dramatic as that sounds, it so wasn't. There was no world shattering realizations, no birds singing or any other gay ass shit like that... Jared looked at him, grinned and he knew. He had messed around with the idea of being bisexual for a while, porn had taken a decidedly left hand turn into the gay category as of late and while it should bother him, he was a Texas boy after all, it didn't. He just went with it, jerked off to hot guys instead of busty chicks. And if all his favorite porns happened to have tall, floppy haired stars... well that was his own damn business. 

So he'd been dealing with this whole non-issue of being in love with his best friend for a few months and while he usually looked forward to this time of year, as hiatus meant long periods of uninterrupted sleep followed by even longer spells of sitting on his ass staring at the huge TV in his living room, this time it was occupied by a small twinge of pain. It was something he wasn't accustomed to, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was his heart and the fact that he was going to miss Jared. The hours following that realization had been followed by several rounds of silent mental flogging that put his manhood in serious question. 

This mental walloping continued well into the next morning, the last day on set. Jared had a movie to start the next morning and Jensen knew, even though he tried not to think on it much, that Jared would be leaving at the ass crack of dawn to make it even further into the deeper wilds of Canada. This however, did not stop Jensen from enticing Jared to come to his trailer at every break, at lunch and with a final soft 'please' for Jared to wait for him after he finished his last shoot. Jared had smiled, nodded once and Jensen had watched him as he left the set. 

It was times like this that Jensen really hated working with guest stars. It was well over forty-five minutes later when he finally made it back to his trailer. As he saw all the lights were off in his trailer, he prayed that Jared was still there. He couldn't blame the man if he had left, the shoot was supposed to take twenty minutes at the most but still he hoped. He pulled the door open, greeted by the near darkness of his trailer the only light coming from the paused video game. 

Jensen stepped further into the room, and looked at the couch. Jared was there on his couch controller forgotten in his lap, legs stretched out onto the coffee table, head canted to the side, hair in his eyes sleeping soundly. If Jensen hadn't already been in love, he mused, this would have been enough. He swallowed past the twinge that became a suffocating pain of want and moved toward the couch. 

“Jay?” He called as he sat down on the coffee table, he called his name again as he placed his hand on Jared's ankles. 

“Jen?” Jared snuffled, rubbing at his eyes as he looked up at Jensen. 

“Yeah,” He smiled softly, wanting to remember this moment... well forever. “Sorry, she kept messing up her lines.” 

“'S okay.” He muttered, stretching his arms above his head. “You ready?” 

“Not quiet, gotta get out of the clothes.” He would like to take a shower, but as tired as Jared was he would wait till he got home to wash the sticky fake blood off. 

Jared nodded and smiled, “I'll close this out and be waiting for you.” Jensen nodded and stood from the couch moving around the table toward the small bedroom where his street clothes were. A few minutes later he had the dirty clothes folded and placed on the table where he was supposed to leave them and gathered his keys and phone as Jared stood up stretching again. He bit back a moan as Jared stumbled across the space, leaning heavily against his back. “Dude, I'm so tired.” Jensen's plan to spend time with Jared before he left to get ready to go home was quickly squashed as Jensen couldn't stand the thought of making anything harder on Jared. 

Jensen nodded, “Yeah man, I know.” He patted Jared's arm as the taller man wrapped his arms around his neck from the back. He was used to Jared's disregard for personal space, it seemed to be one of the requirements for working with the man. 

“Come on, I know Clif's ready to go home.” 

“Yeah.” Jensen followed Jared out of his trailer. Jensen laughed, reaching out to grab Jared as he stumbled over some oddly placed cables as they neared the truck. “Easy man.” He shook his head and pulled open the back door and ushered Jared into the warm trucks interior. 

“Hey guys.” Clif said locking his phone, and slid it into the center console. “Fans say hey.” 

Jensen grinned and nodded, knowing that Clif had been back on twitter again. 

“Tell 'em we say hey.” Jared reaches a level of tiredness that if you didn't know him you would swear he was drunk. He was there now and Jensen helped buckle him in, knowing that Clif would never pull away from the lot until they are both buckled in. 

“You wanna take him first?” Clif asked, glancing at Jared before turning his attention back to Jensen. 

He nodded, “Yeah.” Clif nodded and pulled out of the lot's parking lot making his way to the highway. 

Getting Jared inside and in bed wasn't the problem. The problem was taking care of the dogs, who were beyond excited to see Jensen, while lugging a half dead giant up a flight of stairs. Jensen knew Jared slept naked – Jared had a serious problem with TMI when he was drunk – but tonight he was sleeping in his jeans. Jensen wasn't in the right mindset to undress his best friend. He corralled the dogs back down stairs as soon as he had Jared in bed and waited at the back door while they did their business. With a few more pats to the head and promised them he would see them soon and headed out the door, setting Jared's alarm as he went. 

“Get him okay?” Clif asked and Jensen nodded as he buckled himself in. 

“Yeah, took the dogs out too.” Clif nodded and pulled out of Jared's driveway. 

The drive to Jensen's apartment had been unremarkable, Clif had given his gruff 'See you next season' and Jensen had stood as he door as he watched Clif pull from the parking lot. It shouldn't seen as final as it did and Jensen shook the feeling from his mind as he pushed into his house. He grabbed a beer and settled himself on his couch, remote in hand. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

He didn't know if the screaming sound of his cell woke him, or the lukewarm beer pouring over his crotch from his unfinished beer but either way he answered the phone cursing as he brushed the beer from his lap. 

“Shit... Hey.”

“Jen!” Jared's panicked tone stomped out everything else, and he stilled instantly. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Oh god, I was about to leave for the airport and I happen to see the light on the answering machine -” 

“Spill!” Jared had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous or panicking and all Jensen could think of was something had happened to his family. Which really didn't make sense, since everyone knew Jared's cell number. 

“Shit, sorry. The dog sitter canceled! Like at the last fucking minute.” Jared sighed heavily. “What am I going to do, Jen? I can't take 'em with me and I hate takin' em to a kennel.” 

Jensen could practically hear Jared running his fingers through his hair, “That's it?” 

“DUDE! It's my dogs.” He stated it as if Jensen's the stupidest person in the world. 

Jensen knew just how much his dogs mean to him, that in his eyes Harley and Sadie were his babies but he's flipping out for no reason. “I know man, I'll watch them.” He pushed up from the couch and headed toward his bedroom. He could come back and gather what else he needed after he got Jared gone, and got more sleep but for now he had to change out of his beer stained jeans. 

“Are you sure? I mean – Really?” The relief in Jared's voice would have been enough for Jensen even if he didn't want to do it.

“Yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes okay?” 

“Oh god, Jen, thank you so much.” 

“No problem man.” He said a quick goodbye and thumbed the end button and went about changing out of his jeans. After a quick wipe down and a haphazard grab of a few things Jensen headed out the door to his truck. 

Seventeen minutes later, not that he was counting, he pulled up outside Jared's house. He smiled as Jared pulled open his door. 

“Dude! You are a life saver!” Jared greeted him with a hug and a firm thump on the back. 

“It's nothing man, I promise.” Jensen replied as they stepped through the front door. 

“Dude you just don't even know. I'm rather have you here than anyone else.” Jensen ignored the flair of pride that blossomed in his chest at Jared's words. 

“Thanks. You got everything ready to go?” He looks down at the puny pile of suitcases right inside the door. 

“Yeah, it's in the wilds so I'm not really looking too much for a party town. Really just taking the basics. It's not like I'm gonna be there for months.” 

“Yeah,” Jared had a minor bit part, it was a step down from his regular starring role but it was in a major non-action or horror movie so Jensen figured Jared was pleased enough about that to overlook the minor part. 

“Okay, the dogs should be fine. I took them to the vet last week, umm..” Jared talked as he walked and Jensen followed him into the kitchen. “You know where their food is,” Jensen nodded as he pointed to the big cabinet under the microwave. “Their treats are up here.” He said tapping the cabinet above the microwave. “I think that's it. Oh! If Harley gets sick – he's kinda been yackish lately – he's got this medicine in the fridge.” Jared moved and opened the stainless steel door and reached in for a large white tube. “Trust me you don't even have to force him. If he sees it, he wants it. He loves this stuff. But just give him a tablespoon of it and let him lick it off. It seems to calm his stomach down.” 

Jensen nodded and moved toward the coffee maker. “Thanks.” He said with a look over his shoulder as he poured him a cup. 

“Knew you'd want some. It's the least I can do.”

Jensen turned back around, leaning against the counter as he took a sip, “Man, it's nothing.” 

Jared nodded, a smile spreading on his face as he lowered his head, “It's a big deal to me.” 

Jensen felt that all too familiar want spread through his chest again and he smiled, “Fine then you have to take me out to Charlie's when you get back.” Jared nodded, grin spreading even wider as he looked up at Jensen, “And I”m ordering the biggest prime rib they have.” 

“Totally worth it!” Jared promised just before a car horn sounded from the front. “Cab's here.” 

Jensen nodded, followed Jared toward the front door and helped him carry his few bags out to the cab. 

“Thank you again man.” Jared wrapped his arm tightly around Jensen's shoulders pulling him tightly against his chest. “This means so much to me.” 

Jensen's eyes slid closed as he wrapped his arms around Jared's waist as Jared's hands rubbed up and down his back. “It's okay. You go and show 'em what us CW boys can do.” 

Jared chuckled and and squeezed him tighter for just a moment, “Will do.” He pulled away and Jensen stepped back as Jared folded himself into the tiny interior of the car. He held his hand up as Jared turned back once more to wave. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

Jensen knew that Jared had a perfectly suitable spare room downstairs, he had spent many too drunk nights there, but he locked the house up, emptied the coffee pot then set another pot to start a few hours later and headed straight up the stairs. He paused at Jared's bedroom door looking at the massive bed. He knew the mattress was one of the best made because Jared's height came with the price of an occasionally painful back. He stripped down, brushing off the idea that he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. It wasn't as if Jared had banned him from his bed, and he wasn't about to sleep naked... though the thought did cross his mind. 

The covers were barely rumpled, proof that Jared hadn't moved beneath the covers before he woke and Jensen pulled the covers back and slid beneath the covers. “Jesus.” He muttered as he settled down in the bed. It was comfortable, but god damn it was huge. He chuckled as he star-fished in the middle of the bed and still couldn't touch the edges. He curled up on the far side of the bed, laying on Jared's side was just a little too weird even for him and within minutes was sleeping soundly. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

Jensen had decided when he woke that first morning at Jared's that he would attempt keep the dogs schedules as close to what he knew Jared did as he could, there was no way he would be able to go on morning jog with the dogs every single morning. So here he was just a few minutes after eight a week later, still promising himself that he could go back to bed once the dogs had done their deeds, trying to keep Harley from chasing after a squirrel - maybe it was a rabbit hell he didn't know since he hadn't put on his glasses as the dogs had come bounding into the bedroom, it was brown and he thought furry – as his phone chirped in his pocket. 

“Shit.” He switched Harley's leash to his other hand and fished the device from his pocket. He smiled as he saw it was a text from Jared but he wasn't even stupid enough to believe that he could text and corral the dogs so he thumbed the button calling Jared instead. 

“Hey!” Jared's tone indicated that he had been up for a while. He was a little too perky. 

“Hey yourself.” He grunted as he pulled Harley back toward the sidewalk. 

“Was afraid you'd be asleep... so I didn't call.” Jensen smiled and followed after the dogs once Harley got back on track with his mission to take care of business. 

“That's fine, walking the dogs.” 

“What? You are walking the dogs at...” He could hear Jared moving around, knowing he was checking his watch, “Eight in the morning? Who are you and what have you done with my Jensen?” Jensen couldn't have stopped the smile that spread over his face at Jared calling him his for anything in the world, not that he really tried. 

“I'm trying to be a good dog sitter, figured it'd be easier for them if I kept the same schedule as you.” 

“Man,” Jared's tone was soft, fond even, “You don't even know...” 

Jensen shrugged, even though Jared couldn't see it, “No big.” 

Jared made a noise of dismissal, “Whatever.” 

Jensen chuckled, “So if the wilds of Canada?” 

“Fucking frigid!” Jared bleated, “So cold the camera freaking froze!” 

“Oh shit! Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I didn't even know that was possible! But apparently it is. It's so cold I'm wearing three pairs of thermals, and two pairs of socks and I still can't feel my feet or legs.” 

“Man, that... fuck that blows.” 

“Tell me about it. I never thought I'd say I want to get back to warmth of Vancover.” 

“Yeah, really.”

The rest of the conversation was filled with Jared retelling stories of funny things that had happened on set and as Jensen pushed open the front door they called Jared back to set. 

“Back to to freezing.” He grumbled but Jensen could hear the smile in his voice. “Thank you again Jen.” 

“You're welcome. I'm still looking forward to that prime rib.” 

“You got it man! Talk to you later.” Jensen smiled as he hung up the phone and headed to kitchen to feed the dogs and get his own breakfast. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

So one week turned into two and two into three and finally Jensen had had enough alone time and finally called to invited Chris and Steve over for beers and a game. He had been prepared for the silence on the line as he told them where he was staying but he wasn't prepared for the almost instant agreement. 

“How much longer on the burgers man?” Jensen asked as he exited the house through the french doors on the patio.

“Five or less.” Chris said as he took a draw from his beer. “So?” 

Jensen cocked a brow as he stepped out into the sun, “So? So what?” 

“When you gonna admit you two are a couple?” Chris said not looking up from the grill. 

“I – No, I'm just watching his dogs.” 

“Yeah, right. You think I'm that stupid, son?” Chris shot him a look and Jensen shook his head. 

“Seriously, Chris. It's not like that,” Not that Jensen didn't want it to be that way, “His sitter canceled on him. He was in a tight spot.” 

“Oh,” Chris said nodding his head, “And this tight spot includes you sleeping in his bed?” 

“What – How did you know that?” Jensen asked, flush crawling across his cheeks. 

“I checked. Spare room bed hasn't been slept in a while. There's a layer of dust an inch thick.” 

“Oh.” Jensen looked down at the floor. “I don't -” He shrugged, cutting himself off as he turned to watch the dogs playing in the yard. 

Chris clicked his tongue, “You love him don't you?” Jensen didn't answer just lowered his head, and it was all Chris needed. “Man,” Chris wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulders and pulled him close. “I wish I could tell ya what to do man, but you either gotta let him know or fight it like hell.” 

“I know.” And Jensen did know. God how he knew. He didn't know how he was going to look at Jared when he came back, how he was going to just move back into his apartment after sleeping in his too big bed, or how he was supposed to not smile every time his phone lit up with Jared's name. How was he supposed to go on when Jared met his next Sandy?

“Everything okay?” Steve asked as he stepped onto the patio, taking in the rare show of affection from Chris. 

“Yeah.” Jensen said stepping away from Chris. 

“Jenny's in love with Jared.” 

Chris' statement with met with a fierce, “Chris!” 

“And? This is supposed to be news?” Both heads whipped toward Steve and he shrugged, “What? You didn't see it?” Steve asked Chris before turning to Jensen. “He know?” 

Jensen shook his head, “Hell until a few months ago _I_ didn't know.” 

“Yeah you never were real quick on the uptake.” Steve said with a grin as he took a pull of his beer. 

“Yeah, y'all okay with me being - whatever I am?” Jensen asked looking between his two friends. 

“What you mean gay?” Christian asked, with a brow raised. 

“I never said I was gay, I'm thinking more along the lines of bi?” 

“I think I speak for both us when I say that I'm insulted that you'd even think it'd be a problem for either of us.” Steve looked at Chris and when he nodded he turned his attention back to Jensen. 

“Sorry.” He replied with a smile as relief washed over him. He really didn't think that he could be with anyone else other than Jared, he had never found another man attractive like Jared but it was a relief to know that his best friends would be okay with it no matter what.

The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking way too much beer and Jensen left his friends to crash in the living room as he headed up to Jared's bedroom. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

Jared called the next day, thankfully well after noon, and announced that because of the subzero temperatures and weather that wasn't fit for a yeti that he wouldn't be home when he thought he would. 

“I'm so sorry man.” Jared groaned again the third time in an hour. 

Jensen sighed as he loaded the dishwasher. “Jay, stop it.” Jensen couldn't force much strength into the words, his head wouldn't let him, well without restarting it's throbbing again. “I swear it's okay. I'm not going back home until the month before shooting restarts. I promise it's okay.” 

“Are you sure? I'm sure I could find a sitter...” Jensen grinned he knew that Jared was just offering to be offering and it made his chest tighten.

“Man, your dogs love me more than they love you now. I'm so staying.” 

“That's what I was worried about.” Jared said with a laugh, “Sadie always did like you more anyway.” 

“Yeah, she knows what a real man is like.” Jensen teased lightly. 

“Yeah, a dog likes you man... that's sad.” 

“Oh fuck you.” Jensen growled and Jared chuckled, “I'll change your locks.” 

“Oh, I'm so scared.” 

“Just shut up, and stop teasin' me.” 

Jared laughed and breathed, his voice fond, “God I miss you.” 

Jensen gasped as he heard Jared's admission and couldn't help the way his heart took the words to mean so much more. “Miss you too Jay.” 

“Shit, they are calling for me again. I'll talk to you in the next couple days. Give my babies some kisses from Daddy.” Jensen didn't have time to reply as he heard the click of the line in his ear. 

Jensen sighed as he lowered the phone. He was so fucking screwed. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

The next few times Jensen talked to Jared, he could tell that Jared was getting frustrated with the set and crew. It seemed like every time Jared called, something major had just happened or there was some major malfunction. There had been more issues in less than two months than there had been in the entire span of Supernatural. It was kind of pathetic. 

“So we are in the middle of the fucking snow storm... hell it was a blizzard and the director yells cut and the camera guy's ranting and raving. It's ridiculous.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen didn't know what else to do but just try and listen to the man as he vented his aggravation. 

“I just want to come home. I miss my bed, my house.” Jensen knew Jared was a homebody in the biggest sense of the word. 

“Well maybe they will get it soon, have they said when you would be finished? I mean before this last mess up?” 

“They said last week two more weeks. But now I don't know what they are going to do. I don't really even know what's going on right now. I just, god I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm so tired of being cold man.” 

Jensen chuckled. Who would have thought that he'd think Jared's petulant child whining would be cute. “You'll be singing a different tune when you go home to Texas in July.” 

“God, trust me one hundred degree weather sounds so good right now.” 

He looked down at the icon in the bottom right corner of his laptop screen, “Says it's 115 in Dallas right now.” 

“Oh man. I'd so be in that right now.” Jared nearly moans. “I will never curse Vancouver cold again.” 

“Yeah, I guess not.” He could hear someone knocking on Jared's door over the line. 

“Fuck, hang on.” He listened as Jared spoke to someone in the background and Jared returned to the line with a sigh, “They are ready for me.” 

“It'll be okay. Just get this over with then go back and take a hot shower, okay man?” Jensen hated to hear Jared like this. Acting was one thing that Jared loved to do, no matter the setting, and it made him ache to know that Jared was disliking the situation so much. 

“Yeah. I'll call later, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Jensen replied, and said his goodbyes letting Jared end the call first. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

Only Jared didn't call later. He didn't call the next day, or the day after and while Jensen couldn't deny that he worried he couldn't do anything more than wait. 

Four days after the last phone call from Jared Jensen woke when Sadie jumped on the bed pawing at the comforter. “Sadie?” He grumbled, looking at the clock. “It's 4:15, what -” She yipped once and shot off the bed and raced through the door. Jensen was moving before he had to time think, worry shooting through him. 

“Oh god Harley!” Jensen raced down the stairs as he saw the dog in the living room throwing up. “Oh buddy.” He cooed as he raced around the stairs to the bathroom to get a towel and returned to the big dog. He waited until he was done, and cleaned the mess up. “Oh buddy. You okay?” He smoothed his hand over Harley's muzzle smiling at the pitiful eyes. “I know. Throwing up's rough.” He continued to pet him, smiling as Sadie as she came to stand beside Jensen. He reached out, scratching her head, “Good girl.” He chuckled softly as she thumped her tail against his back. “Okay, come on big boy. Lets get you some medicine.” Jensen hoped that it was as easy as Jared said it would be because he seriously did not want to have to force feed Harley anything. Both dogs followed him into the kitchen and he was relieved when Harley started wagging his tail as he saw the tube. Jensen sighed as Harley licked the medicine up without a second thought and seemed to feel better almost instantly. He finished cleaning up Harley's mess, keeping an eye on the big dog but felt fairly certain he would be fine as he curled up on the couch and fell asleep just a few minutes later. Somewhere well after five Jensen climbed the stairs and crawled back into bed, suddenly exhausted. 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bellagattino/pic/00009dw4/)

Jared sighed as he handed the driver the fee and stepped from the taxi. It had been a hellacious few days. First he had busted his phone, then the plug had got pulled on the movie something he should have seen coming if the disasters on set had been any sign, and then of course the only flight that left last night had been full except for a few seats in coach. To say that he was crabby, would be an understatement but seeing his house was almost enough to calm that annoyance that had rode him for days. 

He pushed into the house, chuckling as he was attacked before he could even get the door closed. “Hey babies!” He cooed as he dropped to his knees hugging and petting his dogs. “Jesus I've missed you guys so much.” He buried his face in Harley's scruff, the animal's warmth a welcomed comfort. 

A few moments later he pulled away, “Where is Uncle Jen? Huh?” He pushed up to his knees, groaning as the joints popped loudly. “Let's go wake up Jen.” He whispered conspiratorially as he headed deeper into the house. He paused at the spare bedroom door, wondering why Jensen had closed it and pushed it open slowly watching for the squeak of the hinges he had yet to fix. “Jen?” He called as he saw the perfectly made bed. He stepped into the room moving to the bathroom door, pulling it open. His brows drew together as he stepped from the room, pulling the door together behind him. He headed back toward the living room, fairly certain that he wouldn't have overlooked Jensen if he was sleeping on the couch only to find Sadie half way up the stairs looking down at him. “He's...” The smile that spread across his face was blinding. “Oh God please...”

He climbed the stairs two at a time, finally coming to a stop outside his partially closed bedroom door. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room his eyes landing on his bed. It was everything he had dreamed of for years and as he neared the bed he heard Chad's words echoing in his head, _“Just give it time man. If he feels that way, it'll happen.”_ Everyone ragged on Chad, called him a womanizing prick – and Jared figured he was – but there were times that Chad could be deep. 

Jared stripped to his boxers slowly, quietly and gently pulled the covers back as he settled on the bed. He stopped mid-movement as Jensen grumbled. “Sadie...” He smiled, his heart warming as he heard Jensen's voice. He continued moving until he was fully under the covers barely biting back a groan as the warmth of his bed curled around him. The pull of laying still and letting sleep tug him under was strong but he had more important things he wanted to tend to and he rolled onto his side and moved closer to Jensen. 

“Sadie?” Jensen's voice was clearer, a sure sign he was waking up and Jared reached out and gently ran his fingertips down Jensen's arm. 

“No.” With a gasp, Jensen rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Jared looked down at his friend, a warm smile on his face. “Hi.” 

“Oh god.” Jensen moaned softly, “Please tell me I'm dreaming.” 

Jared chuckled and shook his head, “You dream of waking up in my bed often?” 

_More than I probably should_ , Jensen thought but said instead, “Um – kinda strange to be in your bed right?” 

Jared shrugged the best he could as he propped up on one elbow, “I don't know. You have been staying here for almost two months.” Jared didn't want to just attack Jensen, but god it was hard when he was so warm and sleep mussed. 

“But... wait what are you doing here? I thought you had two more weeks?” 

“I did too. Too much drama I think, company pulled the plug shut down production yesterday.” 

“You didn't call.” It wasn't a question, he knew how insane set could be. 

“Busted my phone, ended up dropping it.” Jared shook his head, “Jen?” 

Jared grinned as he heard Jensen swallow before whispering, “Yeah?” 

“I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?” Jared didn't wait for a reply but felt Jensen nod nonetheless. He brushed his lips back and forth over Jensen's lips, careful to not deepen the kiss in the hopes of not pushing Jensen too far too fast. But by the small, quiet moan Jensen let out, it wasn't a problem. He moved closer, more leaning over Jensen than laying beside him. His own moan echoed Jensen's as Jensen's tongue brushed softly against his lips. His mouth opened instantly, kissing Jensen deeply. 

He moved from Jensen's lips, slowly kissing down the slightly rough edge of Jensen's jaw savoring each and every sound that feel from Jensen's lips. He groaned as Jensen moaned his name as he laved a spot just below his ear. 

“Please tell me this isn't a twisted thank you for sitting your dogs.” Jensen panted as Jared moved, settling his weight between his splayed legs. 

Jared chuckled again, “Only if you plan on sitting the dogs everyday, and you want thanks multiple times a day.” 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded quickly, smiling brightly, “I like lots of thanks.” 

Jensen met Jared's lips as Jared moved back to his lips, lips that were just as soft as Jared'd thought they would be, “You've never done this before, you might not like it.” 

Jensen scoffed and replied, “It's you.” As if that answered everything. 

“Yeah, it's me.” Jared kissed him again, tongue sweeping into Jensen's mouth; licking, mapping the older man's mouth. “You have no idea how much I want you.” He slid his hands in the back of his boxers and pushed them down his legs until he had to move to pull them completely from his body. 

Jensen looked up at Jared as he hovered above him, “Show me. Please.” 

Jared grinned again, dipping in for another kiss, “Gladly.” 

The kiss between them was hungry, both of them needing more than what they were getting. 

“Jen, I gotta... I need you.” 

“Yes, god please.” 

Jensen whimpered as Jared moved away but Jared grinned back at him, laying his free hand on Jensen's chest. “Just getting the stuff.” Jensen didn't reply but nodded his head. 

When he had the lube and condom he tossed it on the bed beside Jensen and settled himself on top of him again. “You ever done anything?” 

Jensen shook his head, “Fingered my ass a few times...” 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jared moaned as he dropped his head to Jensen's shoulder. “That is so fucking hot.” He pulled back and looked down at Jensen again, “I want to see that one. You fingering your ass, I don't know if I'll survive it but I wanna see it.” Jensen pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. “God, okay I wanna – can I fuck you first?” 

“Yeah, probably be better since I have no idea what I'm doing.” Jensen smirked and shrugged. 

“Yeah, you do. Sex is sex. Ya know?” Jared promised as he pushed up on to his knees and grabbed the lube. “Gonna open you up first, okay?” Jensen nodded and Jared could see the tension around his eyes. “I promise I'll make it good okay?” Again Jensen didn't speak just nodded his head. He slicked up two fingers and slowly ran his fingers around his pucker, not pushing in just letting him get used to the sensation. When Jensen was pushing back against his finger he slowly began pressing into his body with one finger. He stopped as he pressed the first knuckle in, “You okay?” Again a nod and Jared continued until he was two knuckles deep. He watched Jensen's face as he began stroking in and out of his body slowly, barely even a movement. He continued until he saw the tension once again leave Jensen's face. “Shit Jen.” Jared muttered as he pulled his finger from his body, his pucker winking at him. “So hot.” 

He leaned back over Jensen, sliding in two fingers. Jensen made a noise and Jared stopped, his motions stilling instantly. “Jen?” He dropped to his forearm, his free hand moving to his co-stars face, thumb rubbing along his temple. “You okay?” Jensen nodded, his eyes slowly blinking open. “I'll go slow okay?” Jensen nodded again, strangely silent. 

He kept his position, eyes never leaving Jensen's face as he pushed further into his body. He pushed in completely then bent his fingers searching for that spot and grinned as Jensen's back arched and he moaned quietly. “There you go, that's my boy.” Jared kept moving is fingers in and out, bending them every time to rub over his prostate. “God you are beautiful.” Jared whispered as he leaned down his lips running over his jaw, Jensen's stubble fanning his desire. 

Jared pulled back again, his eyes scanning Jensen's flushed face and pulled from his body returning with three fingers. Jensen groaned and Jared stopped. “I'm sorry baby.” He pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I'll stop...” 

“No.” Jensen whispered harshly. 

Jared pulled back and looked down at him, “You sure?” 

Jensen nodded and reached up to pull Jared down to him. He kissed him deeply, sucking on Jared's tongue before releasing him. 

“Fuck.” Jared muttered as he pulled away from Jensen. He pushed in barely an inch and stilled again, giving Jensen time to recover from the push. Slowly, painfully so, he stretched Jensen, pushing in until his palm rested against Jensen's balls. He held himself still, not even moving his finger tips, so scared he'd hurt Jensen. When Jensen's breath smoothed out he bent his fingers and smoothed circles over his spot. He grinned down at Jensen as his entire body tightened then relaxed. “Yeah, you like that don't you?” He whispered, watching and learning how Jensen liked it. “Love my fingers spreading that gorgeous ass open.” Jensen moaned, a flush spread on his cheeks. “Can't wait to bury my cock in that ass, god gonna look so fucking good.” Another moan and Jared realized just how much Jensen was getting off on the dirty talk. “Fuck yeah, so hot. Want that? Wanna hang off my cock?” He growled close to Jensen's ear each word timed with a brush to his prostate. 

“Fuck me god damn it.” Jensen growled, rocking down on Jared's fingers. 

“Oh fuck.” Jared pulled from Jensen's body, unable to stop himself from answering his command. “Wanna watch you the first time, gonna watch my cock slide in that perfect ass later.” 

Jensen groaned and sat up enough to pull his shirt up and off his head. “Gonna kill me.” Jensen muttered as he flopped back onto the bed. 

“But you'll like it.” Jared grinned and slicked his cock then grabbed the condom. He rolled it on then slicked himself again. “Gonna love this.” He dropped to his elbows, one on each side of Jensen's head. “Wanted this for so long. Never gonna let you leave this bed.” 

Jensen laughed, his hands sliding up Jared's sides, “Gotta work.” 

“Nah, make you my kept boy.” He leaned down to nip along Jensen's jaw, “Leave you in the bed, open and wet for my cock.” Jensen moaned and Jared smirked. “God yeah, that perfect little ass always ready for me? Be so fucking hot.” 

“God damn it Jay, if you don't fuck me... I'll fucking leave.” Jensen knew the threat was pointless but he couldn't stop. 

“Oh really?” Jared grinned dangerously down at Jensen then grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. “Looks like to me, you're stuck.” He rotated his hips and they both groaned as his cock slipped into Jensen's cleft. 

“Yeah, would like it better if you stuck it in.” Jensen grinned, cheekily up at Jared. 

“Shoulda known you'd be a toppy bottom.” 

“You love it.” 

Jared's face smoothed with seriousness, “You have no idea.” 

Jensen made a noise deep in his chest and Jared lowered his head to Jensen's kissing the man slowly, deeply. 

“I do, ya know.” Jared whispered against his best friend's lips. 

“Me too.” Jensen whispered, pulling his hands free of Jared's grasp as he felt his hold loosen. He wrapped his arms around Jared's back, his hands resting on the wings of Jared's shoulders blades. “Come on Jay.” 

Jared nodded and pulled back, settling himself back onto his hands. “I'll make it good for you. I promise.” Jensen nodded and inhaled then exhaled. 

Jared reached between their bodies, wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to Jensen's hole. He pushed forward, just until the flared head breached him and he stilled, hating the frown lines that appeared on Jensen's face. “Jen?” 

“I'm okay.” Jensen breathed, eyes still shut tightly. “I'm okay.” 

“Jen...” Jared shook his head, his thumb running along his jaw. He couldn't hurt Jensen, no matter that it would get better he just couldn't hurt him. He moved to pull away from Jensen but hissed as Jensen's blunt nails bit into the skin of his flanks. 

When Jared's eyes snapped to Jensen's face he was met with fierce green eyes, “Don't you fucking dare stop.” 

“But I d-” Jared was cut off by a shake of Jensen's head. 

“No, I want this. Now.” The tone of Jensen's voice did something to Jared, his heart raced and his cock already hard, could hammer nails now. 

“God damn,” Jared growled as he settled his weight evenly over Jensen and began slowly pushing into Jensen's body. He pushed in an inch then rocked back and forth, trying to make it as painless as he could. He knew he wasn't a small man and he knew pain was inevitable, something that Jensen being a virgin, at least in this sense, didn't help. “Sorry baby, almost there.” He leaned down and kissed Jensen deeply, waiting until Jensen moaned into the kiss before he pushed the rest of the way in, on long smooth drive. 

“Fuck.” Jensen ripped his lips from Jared's and hissed. Jared's eyes slammed shut as Jensen's nails bit into his back again. 

Jared stilled, scared to even breathe in fear of hurting Jensen but the growled, “move” a second later took the control from him. Jared nodded and pulled back, pushing back in a second later. His eyes rolled back in his head as he let himself enjoy the _perfecthottight **mine**_ of Jensen's body. “Oh god.” He moaned as he picked up a loose rhythm, barely able to keep from coming when he tilted his hips just right and slid into Jensen's spot and Jensen moaned loudly. 

“Holy fuck...” Jensen didn't seem to be able to decide if he wanted to keep his eyes open or closed, going between wide open to slammed shut as Jared started moving faster, harder. 

The rocked together, Jensen's hips rising to meet Jared's as he thrust, both of them moaning at the sensation. “Fuck yeah.” Jared wasn't sure who had said it but it didn't matter, the only sound he listened for, strove to create was that high needy whine that fell from Jensen's lips every time he rocked in just right. 

“Taking my cock, look at you Jen. Fuck so tight.” He thrust in hard and Jensen groaned loudly, “Fuck yeah, come on Jen wanna hear you.” 

“God Jay.” Jensen whispered, nails biting into Jared's shoulders. “So god damn good.” He moved, sliding down, lifting his hips to wrap his legs around Jared's waist shocked that he didn't feel like a girl. “Fuck.” Lights flashed behind his eyes as the move aligned him perfectly with Jared's cock. “Right there. Holy shit. Jay!” 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Jared slammed into him harder, faster. The sounds of their bodies coming together, the slap slap slap of his balls hitting Jensen's ass only tightening the coil of heat in his stomach. “Like that cock don't ya Jen.” 

“Fuck, yeah. Harder.” Jensen panted, eyes opening the green nearly completely gone. 

Jared grunted as he thrust harder, groaning as he looked between them to watch where he and Jensen were joined. “God damn.” 

He pounded into Jensen, mindless to the fact that Jensen was gonna be sore as fuck later, driving the older man closer and closer to the edge. Before long Jensen's words died off, replaced simply by moans, groans and stinging nail scratches. Jared pushed up on one hand and reached between them wrapping his hand around Jensen's cock jerking it in time with his thrust. “JAY!” 

“FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” Jared groaned as Jensen's body fluttered around him seconds before he groaned, his cock jerking in Jared's hand and he painted his chest with his release. 

Jared had been close, barely hanging on to his control but watching Jensen as he came threw him over the edge and he slammed into Jensen twice more before groaning loudly as he filled the condom with his own release. 

Jared collapsed against Jensen his breath coming in gasps. He sighed happily as Jensen pressed his lips to his shoulder over and over again before he muttered. “Hate to say it, but you're heavy as all fuck.” 

Jared laughed and pushed back up. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pulled himself and the condom out of Jensen and rolled off of Jensen before tying the condom and dropping it in the trash can by the bed. He flopped back onto the bed and grinned brightly as Jensen moved closer to him, curling up against his side. He wrapped his arm around his co-stars shoulder and pulled him even closer. “Never thought you'd be a cuddler.” He pressed a kiss to Jensen's head and chuckled as he received a smack to his stomach in return. 

“You tell a soul, and I'll cut you off.” 

Jared groaned at the mere thought, “Trust me, not gonna say a word.” He ran his hand down Jensen's back and rested his fingertips on the swell of Jensen's ass. 

They lay there for a while, both of them drifting in and out of sleep until finally Sadie pounced onto the bed. Jared laughed and shook his head. “Okay, Daddy's up.” He pressed a kiss to Jensen's forehead before pulling away from him. He climbed from bed and headed into the bathroom returning with a warm wet cloth for Jensen to clean up and was shocked to see his lover sitting on the side of the bed. “What -” 

“You ready?” Jensen smiled as he pushed up off the bed. He used the cloth to wash his chest then slipped into his jeans and t shirt. 

“Yeah...” Jared's smile was fond as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pressed a kiss to Jensen's neck. “Let's go for a walk.”


End file.
